we belong together
by i've been blocked new account
Summary: Garnet never really thought of liking Zidane. As time pass by, she started to miss him. Then she started longing for him. After that, she started to realize that she had fallen inlove with him.
1. First Day

WE BELONG TOGETHER  
  
author's notes: hey there! This is my first fic! Please r&r! Tell me if I should go on or not.  
  
First Day  
  
'Rrrriinngg!!' Zidane's clock goes  
  
"Huwaaaa! What!? It's only 7 in the morning!? Why so early!? I think I'll go back to sleep." then he drifted  
  
back to sleep  
  
\\ after 40 mintues//  
  
'BAM!!' a book landed on Zidane's face  
  
"Man! It's already 7:40! We're goin' to be late!" called his friend  
  
"Dammit! I forgot it's the first day of school!'" Zidane exclaimed  
  
"You only got 20 minutes to prepare!" his friend said  
  
a/n: zidane and the guys already have their own house, you'll find out why on the next chaps!  
  
Zidane dashed into his bathroom, he turned the silver knob in his showers, then he took of his clothes then  
  
bathes himself. When he walked out from out from the showers, it was already 7:50 (of course, he's in a  
  
hurry. He managed to take a bath for 10 minutes.) he went to his closet, took out a red shirt with a  
  
'dangerous guy' on it and a baggy black pants. When he came down, he grabbed a sandwich on the table,  
  
then he grabbed his skateboard beside the front door then dashed out of the house. Cinna, Marcus, and  
  
Blank followed him, riding on skateboards too. Zidane's board is colored in black with a large 'ZIDANE' on  
  
it, which is painted in red. When they were about to enter the school gate, they saw few students running,  
  
they noticed that they're almost late too. They entered the school grounds at the back of the school. A lot  
  
of students were in there.  
  
"Man! We're almost late! And we could've been here earlier if it wasn't for Zidane!" muttered Cinna  
  
"Hey guys! CHILL! It's the first day, I bet there's a new chick in here! Haha!" Zidane exclaimed  
  
As they inserted their selves between the lines, Marcus said "that reminds me, have you guys seen my  
  
girlfriend!?"  
  
"you mean Aeris!? No." answered Blank  
  
"Heh! Hope she's late! I promised her I'll be early today!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" a girl with a braided hair from behind exclaimed  
  
  
  
"Oh Aeris! My sweet! I've been looking for you!" Marcus stated  
  
Aeris just gave him an I-don't-believe-you glare.  
  
"Ahem! Ahem! Pupils! (And blah, blah, blah! You know those things that principals say at the beginning of  
  
the school year!) and one more thing, we have a lot of new students this year, old students, treat them  
  
well!"  
  
Then the assembly is over. Everyone went in their respective classrooms. Zidane on the other hand,  
  
strolled around first. As he saw the cranky janitor up across.  
  
"Yo! Miss me!?" Zidane exclaimed  
  
"Argh! I'll get you Tribal! I still remember those chocolate pudding under the library tables!  
  
"Oh! Cranky again! It's not good you know! See, your face starts to have wrinkles!"  
  
Then he saw a lady alone, he approached her. 'Maybe she's lost' Zidane thought  
  
"Excuse me!?" The lady ignored him  
  
"Um. lady!?" The lady ignored him again.  
  
"YO! LADY!!" Zidane shouted "What!?" the lady replied  
  
"you lost!?" asked Zidane "NO!"  
  
"How come you're not in your classroom yet!?"  
  
"how come you're not too!"  
  
"You see, I can help you!"  
  
"Mind your own beezwucks, will you!?" then she entered the nearest door.  
  
Then Zidane thought 'Man she's pretty, very pretty!'  
  
Author's Notes: I reckon you guys know who that girl is! So what d'you say 'bout my first chap!? -  
  
tamara 


	2. He Saved Me

He Saved Me  
  
  
  
As lunch starts, Zidane sat on the usual table with his friends. "Hey man! I just has a conversation with this  
  
  
  
Very cute chick over there!" Zidane said as he points the girl that he just saw a while ago. The girl has long  
  
Hair, and she's wearing a pink elephant pants with white tank tops.  
  
"She's pretty, isn't she!?" asked Zidane  
  
"Yeah. but she's not my type!" said Blank  
  
"I like her a little bit, but I already have a girlfriend" answered Marcus  
  
Zidane stood up, walked over to the girl. As he passes a couple of tables, plenty of girls giggled. Of course,  
  
even though Zidane has been in this school for 4 years, his popularity never changes. In fact, as the years  
  
go by, his popularity rate increases. He's a hottie in the eyes of the girls a/n: Hey! Don't mind me if I  
  
like Ziddy that much! It's just my way of writing.   
  
'Nearly there!' Zidane thought. When he was about to take another step, then Kuja blocked his way.  
  
a/n: dun dun dun duunn!!   
  
"Where do you think you're going, Tribal!?" asked Kuja  
  
"Mind your own businezz, Kuja!" exclaimed Zidane  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid! I'm warnin' you Tribal!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" then Zidane took off, when he looked where the girl is, she disappeared.  
  
After school, the schoolyard was mostly filled with students. "Chi-kah!" Cinna excitedly said.  
  
Zidane smiled at his friend's exhibition. Then he suddenly realized that he was about to hit the girl he liked.  
  
"Hey lady!" Watch out!" Zidane shouted. Then he jumped off to block Cinna from hitting the girl.  
  
Then Cinna bumped on Zidane who fell on the girl. "Ow!" The girl cried.  
  
Zidane got up and said "I'm sorry for what my friend did, you OK!?"  
  
"ye-yeah. I guess so," she replied "thanks anyway," she added  
  
"Welcome! Zidane Tribal's the name, what's yours!?"  
  
"I'm Garnet, Garnet Alexandros!" a/n: I know Garnet's full name, but I think I should just make it simple,  
  
because she is not queen in this fic.   
  
"Nice to meet ya! Hey! Uh. may I walk you home!?" asked Zidane  
  
"uh. sure. I guess." Then they both started walking.  
  
When they passed Zidane's house, he stopped. "This is my house, would you like to come in for a  
  
moment!?" ".OK." She replied  
  
"Come in!" Blank greeted as he opened the door. The house wasn't too small, but not to big either. The  
  
guys have their own rooms.  
  
"Uh. Where's your family Zidane!?" asked Garnet  
  
"Well. In another country, us guys are neighbors back there. And we want to enter this school so we  
  
asked our parents if we could get our own house, paid by them of course!" Zidane explained  
  
"so. you guys ONLY LIVE here!?"  
  
"yeah! We're pretty independent, I should say!" Marcus answered  
  
"but. what about your expenses!?" asked Garnet  
  
"Well. our parents give our allowance twice a month! It's really cool!" Zidane answered.  
  
And he let Garnet sit down. "so, what time is it!?" she asked  
  
"uh. it's nearly 6." Cinna answered. "Oh my! Sorry guys! Gotta go!" Then Garnet went to the door then  
  
Zidane caught up with her. "Wait! I'll go with you!" said Zidane  
  
Then they started walking. Silence filled the air, then Garnet broke it.  
  
"You know, I really thought you were a jerk." Garnet said  
  
"?! . What's that!? A compliment or a mock!?" Zidane replied  
  
"Sorry, well Zidane, I reckon you're OK," then Garnet stopped.  
  
"Well, bye Zidane! It's my house!" "Uh! So soon!? OK, I'll just see you when I see you!" he said  
  
Then Zidane turned back and went off.  
  
author's notes: So how was it!? Please r&r! Thank you! :D 


	3. Getting Closer

author's notes: I don't own ff9 characters! Hey guys! Here's another chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!   
  
Getting Closer  
  
'Rrrrriiing!' Zidane woke up then entered the showers. When he walked out, it was 7:30!  
  
"Boy am I so early today! I reckon 'cause I'm to eager to see Garnet! Haha!" he said as he grabbed a  
  
white loose sleeveless top and a black loose pants. When he is finished dressing up, he climbed down the  
  
stairs then he sat on table. He poured cereals & milk in his bowl and hummed happily.  
  
Blank, Marcus, Cinna and Zidane arrived at school.  
  
\\ english class //  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Tamara!" everybody recited a/n: nice name, isn't it!? hehe!   
  
"So, today is your firs English class with me! I know everyone are still attached with their vacation. Class, I  
  
want to have a volunteer, who can tell the class about his or her summer vacation!" said Ms. Tamara  
  
Couple of hands appeared in the air. Then Ms. Tamara noticed that Zidane wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Mr. Tribal, how about you!?" uttered Ms. Tamara  
  
"Oh! OK. It's very simple! But I enjoyed it! Anyway, here's the scoop! Everyday, I wake up at 11 AM, I eat  
  
my lunch, Then I'll grab my remote control, then watch TV all day! After that, I'll have wrestling w/ Marcus!"  
  
Then everybody said "Ooooh!" as Marcus stood and raised his both hands in the air.  
  
"OK, so after that, it'll be around 6, then I'll go outside, then teach a little guy board his skateboard."  
  
"Hey! That was me!" shouted Cinna. Then everyone laughed. Zidane continued after the laughter stops.  
  
"Then. that's it!" Zidane finished. "That is good. Now guys, sorry about this but. POP QUIZ!" said  
  
Ms. Tamara as Zidane sat down. Everybody said "Awwwww!" Then everyone grabbed a pen then they  
  
begun answering. Then at lunchtime, Zidane and the others are in their usual table.  
  
"She's so pretty, wonder what she's saying!?" said Zidane while looking at Garnet across the cafeteria.  
  
~*~  
  
"Really!? Zidane invited you to walked you home yesterday!?" said Garnet's friend  
  
"Yeah, Eiko, why so curious?" asked Garnet  
  
"Because Garnet! HE'S THE ONLY HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL!" said another girl  
  
"Really!? Well. he doesn't look that hot to me, Rica." She replied  
  
"She's one blind girl!" said Patty.  
  
~*~  
  
When dismissal time arives, Zidane went out to the park to practice some skateboard tricks. As he does  
  
a few tricks, a voice from his back said "that was cool!" then Zidane looked behind.  
  
"Hey Garnet! Watcha doin' here!?"  
  
"I was walkin' the dog!" Garnet replied "where's your buds!?" she added  
  
"Don't know, I decided to go alone." Then she looked at Zidane's skateboard.  
  
"Hey! Your board is cool! Can I borrow it!?" she said.  
  
Then Zidane said "Sure! Y'know how to ride it!?"  
  
"No. teach me how. Puh-leeaassee!?" she said as she tied the dog's leash on the tree trunk.  
  
Then Zidane held her hand, so she can climb the board safer. When Garnet managed to balance her self,  
  
the wheels underneath started to roll. "Whoa!" Garnet cried.  
  
Then Zidane caught up with her. When he was about to hold Garnet, she fell on Zidane. Then the board  
  
came rolling down the street. Garnet stood up and said "sorry 'bout that! You okay Zidane!?" as she held  
  
Zidane's hand to help him stand up.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me, you okay!?" "yeah!" she replied  
  
"That's good!" Zidane said as he smiled. Garnet smiled back.  
  
a/n: To be continued guys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D 


	4. A Little Bit Closer

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN FF9 CHARACTERS!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Bit Closer  
  
  
  
"Huuwaa!" Zidane yawned in the classroom. "It's boring, wonder what  
  
  
  
  
  
Garnet is doing!?" he added.  
  
"Class! We're going to have a field trip today! It is about 'caring for  
  
wonderful creatures! (Some said their yea's, yahoo's, and yes's) 2 classes  
  
will go today, this class and 4-c."  
  
finished Ms. Tamara.  
  
"But! We're not kids anymore!" said one student.  
  
"I know, I want all of you to go to that zoo because after that, you'll do a  
  
reaction paper. So that no one will get away or no one will have a reason  
  
that he or she had never been in a zoo." Answered Ms. Tamara.  
  
Then some said "Awwwwww."  
  
"4-c!? That's Garnet's class!! . woo-hoo!" Zidane exclaimed  
  
"now class, fall in line!" said Ms. Tamara  
  
\\ after 30 minutes // - - - in the corridors  
  
2 classes fell in line and they rode 3 buses.  
  
"Are we there yet!?" said Blank  
  
"Nope! What we're nearly there!" said Ms. Tamara  
  
When they arrived in the Zoo.  
  
"Zidane! WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!" said Cinna as he plays with Zidane's  
  
eyelid.  
  
"Huwaaa! Oh! So soon!?" then Zidane got up and jumped down the bus.  
  
"Now class! Everyone is allowed to tour every place in this zoo, just meet  
  
at this place in 9 hours! That'll be this 5 o'clock, clear!?"  
  
"yes Ms. Tamara!" everyone recited  
  
Zidane, Cinna, Blank and Marcus (w/ his girlfriend) toured the place. They  
  
passed giraffes, alligators, birds, then Marcus said "I think we'll be  
  
separated. y'know???"  
  
"OK!" Zidane, Cinna and Blank said.  
  
In the back of the cages and everything, there's a picnic site behind. And  
  
people are eating their lunches there.  
  
"Mmmm! This lasagna is great!" said Zidane  
  
While his taste buds are having a feast, the corner of his eye caught sight  
  
of a bunch of horses. "Yo guys! Horses over there!" Zidane pointed  
  
"I wanna ride it!" said Cinna. "Me too!" said Blank.  
  
Then the three of them hurried off and rented a horse. Cinna rode it first.  
  
After 2 minutes, he returned. "It's kinda fun! But my butt is starting to  
  
have an ache!" he said.  
  
"Duh!! Butt ache!?" uttered Blank  
  
"Chill man! I'll ride it! C'mon, please?" said Zidane. Cinna nodded then he  
  
let Zidane ride it.  
  
He climbed the horse. Then he started to say "yi-haa!" . Then a scream  
  
  
  
  
  
entered his ears. "Who's that!?" Then he looked around. He saw Garnet,  
  
she can't climb the horse. "I can't ride it! It's too high! And I don't know how to  
  
ride it anyway." Garnet complained  
  
Then Zidane rode the horse to Garnet's "Hey!"  
  
"Oh hi Zidane! Wow! Looks you know how to ride a horse!" Garnet said  
  
"He knows everything!" Rica whispered  
  
"Uh. can you teach me how!?" Garnet asked  
  
"(blushed) no sweat, hop on!" Zidane exclaimed  
  
Then he held Garnet's hand, then Garnet hopped on (but she almost fell)  
  
the horse. Then they rode the horse with Garnet in front. And Zidane holding the  
  
leash. "This is fun!" Garnet exclaimed.  
  
"Sure thing you like it!" he replied. Then a figure stopped them. "Why Ms.  
  
Tamara!?" he asked.  
  
"Here's your quiz result!" then she handed the paper to Zidane. Then he looked  
  
at it a/n: dun dun dun duunn! . "Aww." Zidane uttered  
  
"Hey Zid! Lemme ride it now!" Blank shouted. Then Zidane climbed down the  
  
horse and when he got down, he managed to carry Garnet safely.  
  
"Wazza matter!?" Garnet asked with concern.  
  
"I got an F!" he replied.  
  
"Lemme see that!" Then he handed the paper to Garnet.  
  
"Heh! Lemme teach you about history," she said. Then they sat at the nearby  
  
tree. "OK! You failed in Ancient Living!" she uttered.  
  
"Why!? I don't see any fault here!" he replied  
  
"You see, they had a lot of ways to live their life in the history."  
  
"Why!? They don't eat pizza?"  
  
".No"  
  
"They don't sleep on water beds!?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"They don't play guitars!"  
  
".no! Zidane, you should think about old fashion ways!"  
  
"Oh. OK!" Then a big voice called through the megaphone "Students! It's time  
  
to go!"  
  
author's notes: Hey guys! Actually, the story hasn't advanced on yet, sorry!  
  
Watch out for the next chaps! Please guys, READ AND REVIEW! Thank you! - -  
  
Tamara 


	5. Strange Feelings

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN FF9 CHARACTERS!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Strange feelings  
  
  
  
"What's this!?" uttered Garnet while she pick up the envelope. She  
  
removed the heart sticker then looked at the letter inside. After she read it,  
  
she put it in her bag in disgust. It's a letter from one of her suitors. She  
  
received a lot of those since the start of school. Actually, a lot of guys envy  
  
Zidane.  
  
\\ when recess is about to come//  
  
"Aww. 2 minutes more! Then it's recess! I'm gonna see Zidane again!"  
  
Garnet said. Then Eiko noticed that Garnet is smiling "Are you ok!?" (oh  
  
My! This is a bad sign! She's smiling ALONE!) she asked.  
  
"uh. yeah! Hey, have you seen Zidane this morning!?" Garnet asked.  
  
"No. why!?" replied Eiko  
  
"oh nothing!" then Garnet hummed happily  
  
'Rrrriiinng!!' the school bell rang  
  
Garnet and Eiko entered the cafeteria. They sat at the table near  
  
BLANK'S gang. Garnet was looking over their table. She saw Blank,  
  
Cinna, and Marcus, but not Zidane.  
  
'Where is he!?' Garnet thought. 'HEY! I never look for Zidane this way! In  
  
fact, this is the first time I look for him! What is this!?'  
  
"Hey Garnet!. GarNET. GARNET!!" Eiko shouted as she waves her  
  
hand in Garnet's face. "Huh!? What!? What!?. oh sorry."  
  
\\ dismissal //  
  
Garnet walked outside, as he passed a group of boys, she heard  
  
Something like Zidane. She turned around, but he wasn't there. Then she  
  
Saw Marcus with Aeris. She walked up to them and said "Hi Aeris,  
  
Marcus! Have you seen Zidane lately!?"  
  
"no. why!?" replied Marcus  
  
"oh nothing! I just, uh. have t-to ask him something, never mind!" she lied  
  
Then she walked off. She passed Zidane's house and stopped. She saw  
  
Blank and Cinna. But not Zidane. "Where is he!?" Then she went home.  
  
author's notes: short chap, isn't it!? Well. just wanna let you see that  
  
Garnet kinda misses Ziddy! Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW!! Thank  
  
you! - - Tamara 


	6. Zidane is Sick

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN FF9 CHARACTERS!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Zidane is Sick  
  
  
  
It is Saturday, then Garnet woke up from her bed! "Huwaa!!"  
  
Then she took up her morning routine. She decided to take the dog for a  
  
walk. She took her dog's leash and said "C'mon Angelo! I promised cousin  
  
Rinoa to get you in shape!" then the dog barked happily and wagged his  
  
tail. She opened the door, then she saw an envelope on her doorstep, she  
  
picked it up. Then she pocketed it, she knows it's another letter from her  
  
admirers, but she's not eager to see what's inside, so she decided to read  
  
it when she returned home. Before she closes the door behind her, she  
  
yelled out "Bye mum! I'm just gonna take Angelo for a walk! I'll be home  
  
soon!" Then she closed the door gently behind her. She walked off to the  
  
park. A very familiar cite in the park reminded her of something. It was the  
  
place where she boarded Zidane's skateboard, then she slightly smiled.  
  
Then she suddenly heard a sound of rolling skateboard. She looked  
  
behind, she saw Blank, but not Zidane. Then she built up a lot of courage,  
  
then she asked Blank "Hey! I haven't seen Zidane lately, where is he!?"  
  
Then Blank said, "He's sick!" Then Garnet frowned and said "Oh OK,  
  
thanks Blank!" Then she went back home, she returned Angelo and ran  
  
back again. When she's finally in Zidane's doorstep, she took a deep  
  
breath and rang the doorbell. Marcus opened the door and said "Ah!  
  
Visiting Zidane, aren't you!?" Then Garnet replied "Ah. yeah!" Then  
  
he let her inside then uttered "He's upstairs, 2nd floor from the left." Then  
  
she nodded. She went upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that Garnet I just saw!?" asked Cinna, "Yeah!" Marcus replied with a  
  
grin. They both grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Garnet went to the left, she saw a door with a 'Blank's' sign. Then she  
  
walked a bit more then she saw a 'Hot Guy' sign hanging on the door. She  
  
knocked, then a manly voice said "come in!" She opened the door slowly,  
  
she saw a man sitting on his bed tossing a rubber ball. His golden hair  
  
waved along his movements. He saw her and said "Hey Garnet! What are  
  
you doin' here?"  
  
"Are you supposed to be resting!?" asked Garnet  
  
"I feel a lot more better now that I saw you!"  
  
Garnet smiled while blushing. She sat down on Zidane's bed then he  
  
Quickly stopped playing.  
  
"How are you!?" asked Garnet  
  
"I'm OK. you?" replied Zidane  
  
"I'm alright." Then Zidane smiled, he was about to say something, then  
  
he saw a n envelope that hangs over Garnet's pocket a/n uh oh!  
  
He grabbed it slowly. Garnet saw him. She was stunned. Then Zidane  
  
Motioned if he is allowed to open it. Without Garnet's answer, he opened it  
  
And read it. After that, he asked "Is this you man!?" She quickly said "no."  
  
Then he assumed that she's telling the truth, so he gave her a smile. She  
  
Grabbed the letter and read it, after that she said, "This is rubbish" Then  
  
he asked "How come?" He's very romantic"  
  
"I already told him I don't like him, he still keep on chasing me." She said  
  
Then Zidane held Garnet's hand and said "I can see why."  
  
Then she blushed and turned away. Then a sudden knock on the door  
  
brought them to reality, Zidane said "Come in!"  
  
Cinna entered with a tray a food for 2. "It's lunch already, you both should  
  
eat." Then Cinna added "Sorry guys, no rose in the middle" They both  
  
blushed then Zidane said "Thanks man! I wish I'm sick everyday! Haha!"  
  
Then Garnet thought "Oh no you don't!' Then they started eating. Cinna  
  
went out. "Mmm! This is good! I never thought you guys can cook!" she  
  
said.  
  
"Uh. actually, only Marcus and Cinna can cook. me and Blank don't  
  
know how to."  
  
They continued eating, then she said, "I gotta go now!"  
  
Then he replied "OK, thanks for the time!"  
  
"Welcome! Get well soon Zidane!" Then she patted Zidane on the  
  
shoulder then she went out.  
  
author's notes: so guys, what d'you think!? Please READ AND  
  
REVIEW GUYS! MORE TO COME!! Thank yooouuu! - - Tamara 


	7. You, you, and you

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN FF9 CHARACTERS!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: You, You, and You  
  
'Chwink' Garnet's locker swung. She put some of her books in her locker.  
  
Then she noticed a piece of paper and picked it up. Then she read it. It says  
  
'meet you this dismissal. Around 4, maybe? -Zidane'. She smiled and  
  
thought 'I thought it's one of those boys again'.  
  
\\ before recess //  
  
Garnet taps her ball pen on the table. She keeps on looking at the clock  
  
every 5 seconds. Then the bell rang, Eiko and Garnet went straight to the  
  
cafeteria. She saw Zidane with his friends. Garnet smiled at the site of  
  
Zidane. 'Yo! Lady!' Garnet remembered 'what?!' Garnet replied. It was the  
  
first scene that they had a conversation. 'I really thought he was a jerk back  
  
then.' Garnet thought. Then a strike of confusion entered her presence 'I'm  
  
thinking of Zidane again! How come!? He's just my friend! Or I guess that's  
  
what I think. And until now, he's still my friend. Or maybe not.' Then her  
  
thoughts came back to reality when Kuja went pass her. He winked at her,  
  
then Garnet just looked at him phlegmatically.  
  
\\ recess is over //  
  
Garnet sat down on her seat. Eiko beside her said  
  
"So. have you started reading Harry Potter 5 already!?"  
  
"Two more subjects to go. before lunch." Garnet uttered  
  
"Duh! Garnet!? What's up with you!?"  
  
"Huh!? Oh. What were you saying again!?" Garnet replied  
  
". You've been acting strange lately! Why?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me."  
  
"Yeah right!" Eiko replied sarcastically  
  
\\ after one subject //  
  
'Another boring subject to go! Social studies, I hate that! I wish Math is next,  
  
so that I won't be too bored!' Garnet thought.  
  
A teacher came in and started to discuss the lesson. Garnet yawned silently.  
  
'I wish Math it's lunch already, I can't stand the boredom!' Her thoughts are  
  
swimming in her head.  
  
\\ when lunch is about to come //  
  
Garnet looked at the clock "Oh boy! 6 minutes to go before lunch! I'm gonna  
  
see Zidane again!" then she added "Zidane again!? Oh well."  
  
\\ recess //  
  
'Rrrriiiinngg!' The school bell goes. Students swarmed out of their rooms.  
  
They all entered the cafeteria including Garnet and Eiko. They sat with Patty  
  
and Rica.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it goin'!!?" asked Patty  
  
"Good!" Garnet answered. 'Oh no! You aren't!' Eiko thought  
  
\\ Dismissal //  
  
Zidane looked at his watch, it's nearly 4. Then a very familiar figure is  
  
approaching him. 'Ah! She showed up! I knew she would!'  
  
"Hi Zidane! What's up!?" Garnet greeted  
  
"Well. 2 days ago, my Dad sent us 6 tickets to a beach resort, well. I was  
  
uh. wondering if you could uh. go. with. us. !!??" Zidane explained  
  
Garnet thought hard. After some time, she finally said "OK!" Then Zidane  
  
said calmly "thanks! It'll be this Friday night!" Then she replied "OK! See  
  
you then!" Then the 2 of them parted. He jumped up and down through the  
  
streets.  
  
\\ that Thursday //  
  
"Boy! I'm too excited about tomorrow evening! Wonder what's it gonna be  
  
with Zidane!?" said Garnet lying on her bed.  
  
"Now. Your eyes are finally opened, dear!" Patty said  
  
"But I thought you don't like him?" asked Rica  
  
"Huh!? H-he. is just my friend." Replied Garnet  
  
"Friend huh!? Let's see about that!" Rica said  
  
\\ Friday night //  
  
'Beep beep'  
  
"Hey that must be him!" Garnet exclaimed. She said her good-bye's to her  
  
mum and dad. Then she walked out from the house. She saw a red car.  
  
Zidane is visible in the scene, so is Marcus and her girlfriend. She  
  
approached them.  
  
"Good evenin' m'lady!" Zidane greeted while he grabbed Garnet's stuff. She  
  
smiled very politely then entered the car.  
  
author's notes: Haha! Sorry the story hasn't advanced on yet. But I  
  
am workin' on it! I have a lot of ideas in store! Hehe!! PLEASE READ  
  
AND REVIEW! CONTINUE READING, CHAPTER 8 IS UP! Thanky  
  
thanky! :D -Tamara 


End file.
